


The Return of the King

by HowIsEverythingTaken



Series: Super Junior in Middle earth [3]
Category: Super Junior, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Character Death, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowIsEverythingTaken/pseuds/HowIsEverythingTaken
Relationships: Kim Youngwoon | Kangin/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Series: Super Junior in Middle earth [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623145
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

All about, the great stone wall was cracked and splintered into countless jagged shards.  
Far off, half veiled in the swirling steam, the Tower of Orthanc stood, unbroken by the storm. Pale waters lapped about its feet.  
Two small Hobbits and one Elf were sitting on the smashed wall.  
Spread before them was a feast of breads, meats, and wine. The Hobbity puffed on long pipes as they laid back in the sun.  
,,I feel like I'm back at the Green Dragon after a hard day's work." said Pippin.  
,,Only, you've never done a hard day's work." said Merry.  
Kyuhyun cut Pippin off before he could respond in kind ,,Welcome, my Lords, to Isengard."  
Gandalf, Leeteuk, Aragorn, Ryeowook, Heechul, Legolas and Gimli stared at the sight before them…  
,,You young rascals!" called Gimli ,,A merry hunt you've led us on, and now we find you, feasting and smoking."  
,,We are sitting on a field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts." said Pippin, his mouth full.  
,,The salted pork is particularly good." said Kyuhyun, grinning.  
,,Salted pork?" asked Gimli, suddenly interested. Gandalf shook his head.  
,,Oh, you little… Come here so I can slap you." said Heechul, only half-joking. Kyuhyun stuck out his tongue.  
,,We're under orders, from Treebeard, who's taken over management of Isengard." said Merry.

Gandalf lead the company through the flotsam and jetsam which floated upon the muddied waters surrounding the tower.  
Treebeard strode towards them, alarming all but  
Gandalf ,,Burarum… Young Master Gandalf. I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone, I can master, but there’s a Wizard to be managed here… locked in his tower."  
,,And there Saruman must remain, under your guard, Treebeard." said Gandalf.  
,,Let's just have his head and be done with it." muttered Gimli.  
Gandalf stared up the long length of the dark tower ,,No. He has no power any more."  
The old Ent nodded his head wisely ,,The filth of Saruman is washing away… Trees will come back to live. Here, young trees… wild trees."  
Pippin's eye was caught by something lying in the water.  
The muddy waters glowed with a golden light…  
Leeteuk turned as, quick as a flash, Pippin jumped off his horse and picked up the Palantír.  
,,Well bless my bark!" said Treebeard.  
,,Peregrin Took! I'll take that, my lad." said Gandalf urgently.  
Pippin didn’t move, his eyes staring in wonder at the smooth black stone…  
Kyuhyun exchanged a worried glance with Merry.  
,,Quickly, now!"  
Reluctantly, Pippin handed the Palantír to Gandalf who immediately smothered it in his cloak.  
The wizard looked back at Pippin, troubled.

A roaring fire: a lamb roasting on a spit; long tables  
laden with food; barrels of wine; a banquet was laid ready for the returning soldiers.  
,,Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead!" said Théoden.

Amidst the sheering crowd, Leeteuk pushed towards Heechul, smile on his lips.  
Ryeowook and Kyuhyun were not far off at a table, laughing with the Men.  
,,He looks happy." muttered Heechul. Leeteuk nodded, giving his friend the chalice.  
,,We shouldn't." said Heechul.  
,,A little bit can't hurt. Come on, Heenim."  
Black haired Elf rolled his eyes, but took the drink nonetheless.  
,,I still can't believe he's alright."  
Heechul nodded ,,He'll be the death of us."

Ryeowook joined Legolas on the steps to the golden HALL, oblivious to the chill wind. They looked out across the sleeping city to the looming mountain range beyond. Dark clouds marked the sky.  
Aragorn joined them as well.  
,,The stars are veiled. Something stirs in the East… a sleepless malice." Legolas looked at Aragorn,, realization in his face ,,The eye of the enemy is moving."

Pippin sat up, anxious, fidgety.  
Suddenly he hopped out of bed and creepef towards the sleeping form of Gandalf.  
,,What you doing?"  
Pippin gaspef with fright.  
Merry was sitting up, wiping sleep from his eyes. Kyuhyun on the ground next to him raised his head, eyelids still heavy.  
Pippin moved on.  
Gandalf laid with eyes wide open. But Pippin was undeterred.  
Kyuhyun sat up, exchanging a worried look with Merry ,,Pippin? Pippin?"  
,,Pippin! What are you doing?"  
With quick stealth, Pippin lifted the wrapped Palantír from Gandalf’s grasp.  
,,Pippin, are you mad?" asked Merry.  
,,I just want to look at it. Just one more time."  
Kyuhyun shook his head ,,Put it back! Put - it - back!"  
Pippin unwraped the Palantír and as his two friends looked on horrified, he gazed intently into it ,,Pippin!'  
As Pippin laid his hands on the crystal, a sickly pale light slowly spread from the glass ball onto his face. His eyes widened.  
,,Pippin!"  
The Hobbit suddenly started to hyperventilate. He staggered backwards, Palantír held rigidly before him.  
He sunk to his knees, his mouth open in a soundless scream. He fell backwards, powerless to release the fiery globe.  
Kyuhyun scrambled to his feet, running to the Hobbit.  
,,Help! Someone help him!" called Merry, panicking.  
Gandalf woke with start, just as Aragorn entered, and wrenched the Palantír from Pippin’s hands. Kyuhyun catched the falling Hobbit.  
Aragorn spun away, reeling backwards, the Palantír falling from his hands.  
It rolled across the floor, causing everyone in the  
room to cower back.  
Gandalf threw a blanket over it, angry disbelief on his face. He rounded on Pippin ,,Fool of a Took!"  
he lifted the Hobbit’s slumped head from Kyuhyun's shoulder.  
Merry gasped ,,Pippin!"  
Pippin was trembling.  
Gandalf calmed him…  
,,Gandalf! Forgive me."  
,,Look at me! What did you see?"


	2. Chapter 2

,,A tree… There was a white tree… in a courtyard of stone… It was dead!" said Pippin, panicking and scared ,,The city was burning…"  
,,Minas Tirith?" asked Gandalf  
,,Is that what you saw?"  
,,I saw… I saw him… I can hear his voice in my head."  
,,What did you tell him? Speak!"  
Kyuhyun looked at the wizard disapprovingly.  
,,He asked me my name, I didn't answer… he hurt me…"  
Gandalf stared at Pippin with a frightening intensity ,,What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?"

Théoden stood in the golden hall, gravely listening to Gandalf ,,There was no lie in Pippin's eyes; a fool, but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring."  
Gimli let out a sigh of relief.  
Gandalf turned to look at Théoden ,,We've been strangely fortunate. What Pippin saw in the Palantír was a glimpse of our enemy's plan."  
Gandalf looked from one to the other of the gathered company ,,Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing."  
the wizard turned towards Aragorn ,,The Heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still - strength enough left to challenge him."  
Théoden listened intently, saying nothing.   
,,Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle-earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees the return of the King.' Gandalf rounded on Théoden ,,If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war!"  
Théoden held Gandalf’s gaze ,,Tell me. Why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours?"  
Aragorn turned to look at Théoden. Heechul and Leeteuk exchanged a nervous glance.  
,,What do we owe Gondor?"  
,,I will go." said Aragorm.  
,,No!" dismissed Gandalf immediately.  
,,They must be warned!"  
,,They will be. You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river, look to the black ships. Understand this, things are now in motion that cannot be undone."  
Gandalf turned on his heel and stared at a surprised Pippin ,,I ride for Minas Tirith! And I won't be going alone!"

Gandalf and Ryeowook hurried along the streets, Pippin and Merry ran alongside trying to keep up.  
,,Of all the inquisitive Hobbits, Peregrin Took, you are the worst! Hurry, hurry!"  
Pippin catched up to Merry ,,Where are we going?"  
,,Why did you look - why do you always have to look?"  
,,I don't know. I can't help it."  
Merry turned away ,,You never can."  
,,I'm sorry, all right? I won't do it again."  
This was too much for Merry. He turned on Pippin ,,Don't you understand… the Enemy thinks you have the Ring… he's going to be looking for you, Pip. They have to get you out of here! "  
,,Come on!" called Ryeowook over his shoulder.

Pippin was dumped unceremoniously onto the back of   
Shadowfax as Gandalf hurriedly prepared to leave.  
,,How far is Minas Tirith?" asked Pippin nervously  
,,Three days ride, as the Nazgûl flies, and you better hope we don't have one of those on our tail." said Ryeowook, sitting on his own horse.  
Merry thrustef a small package into Pippin’s hand ,,Here - something for the road."   
Pippin stared down at the leather-bound bundle of pipe-weed ,,The last of the Longbottom Leaf."   
,,I know you've run out… You smoke too much, Pip."   
,,But we'll see each other again?"   
A worried Merry exchanged glances with Gandalf while Ryeowook hypnotised his hands.   
,,Won’t we?"  
,,I don't know… I don't know what's going to happen."   
Gandalf mounted Shadowfax.  
Pippin looked at his friend, rising panic in his eyes ,,Merry?"

Kyuhyun watched the two horses leave. He bit his lip.  
,,They'll be alright."  
The Elf turned to see Leeteuk behind him.  
,,You can't know that." muttered younger.  
,,I can believe."  
,,Right… You always did that."  
,,Did what?" Leeteuk was now directly behind his back.  
,,Always was so… optimistic. Trying to make others see the good things… Despite the reactions, despite… _everything…_ Doesn't it kill you inside?" he slumped to the ground. Older Elf crouched in front of him, thinking about what to say ,,It does. But the last time I didn't believe in someone I lost him." Kyuhyun looked up and Leeteuk smiled sadly ,,It… it probably isn't connected, but… I don't want to take any chances."


	3. Chapter 3

The two horses galloped up onto a low ridge.  
Before them was the dark mass of Mount Mindolluin, its tall white face whitening in the rising sun. Upon its out-thrust knee was the Guarded City: Minas Tirith.  
With seven walls of white stone, so strong and old that it seemed to have been not built, Minas Tirith looked carven by giants out of the bones of the earth.   
,,Minas Tirith…" sakd Ryeowook softly ,,City of the Kings."  
Suddenly, the sun climbed over the eastern hills, and sent forth a shaft of sunlight that gleamed against the face of the city.   
The Tower of Ecthelion stood high within the topmost walls.   
White banners broke and flutter from the battlements in the morning breeze.

Ryeowook steered his horse after Shadowfax up the steep streets of Minas Tirith.  
The frightened Gondorians stared as they galloped through the winding streets.  
The horses, carried Gandalf, Pippin and Ryeowook up towards the 7th level of the city.  
They arrived at a great citadel on the summit of the city -1000 feet above the Pelennor fields.   
They dismounted, leaving the guards of the citadel to tend to the horses. Gandalf hurried off.  
Pippin took in his surroundings, his eye caught by a dead tree that stood in the middle of the court, four solemn citadel guards standing sentry around it.   
,,It's the tree." he said, looking up at Ryeowook and both of them hurried after the wizard ,,Gandalf! Gandalf!"  
,,Yes, the White Tree of Gondor. The tree of the King." said Ryeowook.  
They hurried after Gandalf.  
The wizard lead them across a flat court of white stones, surrounded by green lawns towards a great hall beneath the gleaming tower.  
,,Lord Denethor, however, is not the king." continued Ryeowook.  
,,He is a steward, only. A caretaker of the throne." nodded Gandalf. He lowered his voice, as they approached the tower hall ,,Now, listen carefully. Lord Denethor is Boromir's father. To give him news of his beloved son's death would be most unwise. And do not mention Frodo… Or the Ring… And say nothing of Aragorn, either." he hesitated, looking at Pippin ,,In fact, it's better if you don't speak at all, Peregrin Took."  
Pippin, suitably chastened, nodded. 

A long solemn hall with rows of black marble pillars. Between the pillars stoodd a company of tall kings carved in cold stone.   
Gandalf and Ryeowook strode down the hall, with pippin following obediently behind.   
At the far end, upon a dais of many steps, sat a large, empty throne and on the wall was the image of a flowering white tree set in gems.   
At the Foot of the dais, in a small stone chair, sat an old   
man, gazing at his lap: Denethor – the Lord Steward of Gondor.  
,,Hail Denethor, son of Ecthelion, Lord and Steward of Gondor." said Gandald.  
Denethor dif not look up as the trip approached.   
,,I come with tidings in this dark hour - and with counsel."  
Denethor slowly raised cold eyes ,,Perhaps you come to explain this?" he held up Boromir’s broken horn ,,Perhaps you come to tell me why my son is dead."  
Pippin started forward unable to say nothing Boromir died to save us… me and two others… he fell, defending us from many foes."  
Pain flickered Denethor's his eyes.  
,,Pippin!" whisper-yelled Gandalf.  
Pippin dropped to his knee offering Denethor his sword ,,I offer you my service, such as it is, in payment of this debt."  
Ryeowook had to stop himself from gasping.  
Denethor looked at Pippin blankly, overcome with grief.   
,,Get up!" said Ryeowook.  
Gandalf looked at Denethor ,,My Lord, there will be a time to grieve for Boromir, but it is not now. War is coming… the Enemy is on your doorstep. As Steward, you are charged with the defense of this city. Where are Gondor's armies?" Denethor’s gaze turned slowly on Gandalf ,,You still have friends - You are not alone  
in this fight. Send word to Théoden of Rohan. Light the beacons."  
Denethor smiled at Gandalf, as if amused by something ,,You think you are wise, Mithrandir, yet for all your subtleties you have not wisdom. Do you think the eyes of the White Tower are blind? I have seen more than you know. With your left hand you would use me as a shield against Mordor, and with your right you would seek to supplant me."  
Gandalf looked shocked. Denethor’s eyes narrowed ,,I know who rides with Théoden of Rohan. Oh, yes. Word has reached my ears of this Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and I tell you now, I will not bow to this Ranger from the North, last of a ragged house long bereft of Lordship."  
,,Authority is not given you to deny the return of the King - Steward!"  
,,The rule of Gondor is mine, and no other's!"  
Pippin looked horrified as Ryeowook put a protective hand on his shoulder.   
Gandalf looked at Denethor closely for a moment, then turned on his heel to leave. Ryeowook followed ,,Come."  
Pippin turned after them.  
They strode from the tower hall.

Pippin was carefully laying out a small uniform of the royal guard on a bed ,,So I imagine this is just a ceremonial Position… I mean, they don't actually expect me to do any fighting… do they?"  
Ryeowook didn't amswer. He looked to Gandalf standing quietly on a balcony that overlooked the great city.  
,,You're in the service of the Steward now - You're going to have to do as you're told, Peregrin Took…" said the wizard.

Pippin stares up at the vast night sky ,,It's so quiet."  
,,It's the deep breath before the plunge." said Ryeowook.  
,,I don't want to be in a battle… but waiting on the edge of one I can't escape is even worse." he looked at Gandalf ,,Is there any hope, Gandalf - for Frodo and Sam?"


	4. Chapter 4

Gandalf was striding back streets of the city so   
determined and purposeful that Pippin and Ryeowook had to run to keep up. He suddenly stopped and looked down at Pippin ,,Peregrin Took, my lad, there is a task now to be done. Another opportunity for one of the Shire-folk to prove their great worth!" he kneeled down and looked at Pippin earnestly, his hand on Pippin’s shoulder ,,You must not fail me."  
The two watched as Pippin hurried away.

An ancient stone bridge which spanned the ruins of east and west Osgiliath - a once mighty Gondorian city.  
Ithilien rangers patrolled the bridge and the riverbank.   
West Osgiliath has fallen into disrepair, but the desolation of East Osgiliath was more pronounced - it was held by the forces of Mordor.  
A dizzying view looking down on Minas Tirith, 1000 feet below, Pippin desperately scrambled up the rocky   
mountainside.

Pippin clambered over a rocky ledge and ducked behind a stone wall, panting heavily.  
An ancient stone ledge held a great pile of firewood, secured in stacked bundles.  
The Minas Tirith beacon!   
Two bored citadel guards sat chatting passing the long hours.  
Pippin stealthily managed to pour oil on the wood and set a flame to it.  
Within seconds, the great pyre was alight! The guards looked on in total surprise as the flames erupted into the twilight sky.  
The beacon glowed brightly on the slopes on Mount   
Mindolluin, high above Minas Tirith.

Gandalf and Ryeowook hurried to the Battlement, looking further west along the white mountains.  
,,Amon Dîn… come on…" muttered Gandalf to himself.  
A bright fire ignited on a distant mountain peak.

The trail of great fires slowly winded from peak to peak.  
High above Edoras a great beacon fire was ignited.  
A bell tolled urgently.  
Leeteuk looked tensely out across the mountains.

He ran towards the golden hall,  
bursting through the door ,,The beacons of Minas Tirith! The beacons are lit! Gondor calls for aid!"  
Théoden looked up, startled.  
Aragorn smiled faintly.  
Éowyn and Éomer turned to look at their uncle… tension build.  
Théoden, his head lowered… slowly, it rised - he looked at the Elf before looking Aragorn in the eye ,,Then Rohan will answer. Muster the Rohirrim!"

Edoras lookout, a soldier was ringing the great bell in alarm as below, in the courtyard, soldiers mounted their steeds amid great activity.  
Théoden strodw purposefully outside, flanked by Éomer and his soldiers ,,Assemble the Men at Dunharrow - as many Men as can be found. You have two days… On the third, we ride for Gondor… and war." Théoden strodw onto the parapets ,,Gamling, make haste across the Riddermark. Summon every able-bodied man to Dunharrow!"  
He watched as below the soldiers prepared.  
Éowyn hurriedly pulled on riding gloves, preparing to mount her horse.  
,,You ride with us?"  
Éowyn turned and ran smack into Aragorn ,,Just to the encampment. It's tradition for the women of the Court to farewell the Men."  
Aragorn smiled, reaching past her, he lifted a cover to reveal a sword, strapped to the side of the saddle of her horse.   
Éowyn deftly pulled the cover back down. She looked at Aragorn ,,The Men have found their Captain - they will follow you into battle, even to death. You have given us hope."  
Théoden stared around at the streets and people of Edoras. It was as if he knew he will not see this place again ,,So… It is before the walls of Minas Tirith that the doom of our time will be decided."  
Éomer astride his horse, called to the assembled soldiers ,,Now is the hour! Riders of Rohan - Oaths you have taken. Now, fulfill them all - For Lord and land!"

Théoden astride Snowmane, as he, Éomer, Aragorn &   
Merry and Legolas & Gimli, Heechul, Leeteuk and Kyuhyun rode out amid a great column of Rohirrim, thundering towards Dunharrow in the mountains.


	5. Chapter 5

Gandalf spurred Shadowfax forward. Pippin clung  
tightly to the great horse’s mane.  
Ryeowook's horse was few feet behind, not fast enough to line up with the white wizard.

Faramir, sword in hand, remained at the rear, trying desperately to fend off the deadly assault.  
Again the fell-beasts dived low…  
Gandalf thundered into view, raising his staff…  
A shaft of white light suddenly stabbed upwards. The Nazgûl swerved away from the light, as it pierced the low cloud.  
For a brief moment, sunlight streamed through the hole onto pelennor fields. The Nazgûl circled away from the sun rays, swiftly spiraling higher and higher.   
The Nazgûl defeated, Gandalf, Ryeowook and the Rangers rode towards the safety of Minas Tirith.

Iorlas ram towards the gates, yelling ,,Open the Gates! Pull!"  
The great gates opened, allowing Gandalf, Pippin, Ryeowook, Faramir and the osgiliath survivors to ride in. Nearly 100 wounded and shocked men.   
As Gandalf pulled Shadowfax up ,,Mithrandir!"  
Faramir steered his horse through the crowd towards   
Gandalf ,,They broke through our defenses. They have taken the bridge and the West Bank. Battalions of Orcs are crossing the River."  
,,It is as the Lord Denethor predicted - long has he foreseen this doom!" said another man.  
Ryeowook suppressed the urge to sneer ,,Foreseen and done nothing!"  
Faramir suddenly stared at Pippin. Gandalf read the surprise in his eyes ,,Faramir? This is not the first Halfling to have crossed your path?"  
Faramir shook his head ,,No."  
,,You've seen Frodo and Sam?" asked Pippin I'm disbelief. He got a nod.  
,,Where?" asked Gandalf.  
,,When?" pressed Ryeowook.  
,,In Ithilien, not two days ago. Gandalf - they are taking the road to the Morgul Vale."  
,,…And then the Pass of Cirith Ungol." said Gandalf in shock. He and Ryeowook exchanged a  
deeply troubled.  
,,What does that mean? What's wrong?" asked Pippin.  
,,Faramir… Tell us everything."

Faramir lead a column of 200 knights through the streets towards the city gate. People were rushing forward, throwing flowers over the knights.  
Gandalf hurried alongside Faramir’s horse, Ryeowook struggled to keep up.  
,,Faramir! Faramir! Your father's will has turned to madness! Do not throw away your life so rashly!" called the wizard.  
,,Where does my allegiance lie if not here?"  
Gandalf read the pain in Faramir’s eyes  
Ryeowook called after him, breathless, trying one more time to stop the young man ,,Your father loves you, Faramir!" he took a deep, adding quietly ,,And will remember it before the end."

Faramir lead the 200 mounted knights through the   
gates of Minas Tirith and across the pelennor fields towards the ruins of Osgiliath.  
The people of Minas Tirith watched from the Battlements.  
Faramir’s knights fanned out to form one straight line of 200 horsemen.

Aragorn, Heechul, Théoden, Éomer, Leeteuk, Merry, Legolas and Gimli galloed into a vast camp beneath the cover of trees, teeming with men, horses and tents.  
Théoden acknowledged Grimbold, a marshall of Rohan, as he passed by a group of soldiers ,,Grimbold, how many?"  
,,I bring five hundred Men from the Westfold, My Lord."  
,,We have three hundred more from Fenmarch, Théoden King." added another.  
Théoden smiled grimly as he rode on ,,Where are the riders from Snowbourn?"  
,,None have come, My Lord." answered Gamling.

Heechul was overlooking the encampment below. Thousands of men and horses. Smoke from many small camp-fires has filled the valley with a twilight haze.  
,,This will not be enough to break the lines of Mordor." he muttered, sensing a presence behind him.  
Kyuhyun sat next to him, humming ,,I've hoped for more if I'm being honest…" he muttered bitterly.  
,,We all did…" the atmosphere was painfully familiar ,,I can't believe I'm living through this again."  
,,Let's hope it's the final time."  
,,Hope, right. Leeteuk taught you that?"  
,,Partially. You taught me your share." he nudged the older Elf with his elbow. A small smile appeared on his face.

Horses reared in terror as Rohan soldiers tried to quieten them.  
Leeteuk, Legolas and Gimli moved through the camp.  
Legolas looked at a group of Rohan soldiers. They   
sat quiet and hunched, no one speaking…  
Leeteuk looked toward Éomer, who was unsaddling his horse ,,The horses are restless… and the Men are quiet…"  
,,They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain…"  
Gimli’s eyes traveled to a row of ancient standing stones that marked the entrance to a road leading away from the encampment and into the mountain ,,That road there - where does that lead?"  
,,It is the road to the Dimholt… The door under the mountain." said Legolas.  
,,None who venture there ever return." added Éomer ,,That mountain is evil…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good news: my hand is getting better! it's not hurting that much unless I flex/crack my fingers! in few days it'll be completely okay! (noone asked, but whatever ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)


	6. Chapter 6

Aragorn lead his horse through the tents towards the   
Dimholt road.   
A light flared ahead of him… short figure stepped out of the shadows, in hand.  
,,Just where do you think you're off to?"  
Aragorn looked at Gimli - grateful for his courage but determined to go alone ,,Not this time… This time you must stay, my friend."  
,,I think not." sounded Heechul's voice.  
Aragorn looked at three elves as they appeared, leading their horses - already saddled.  
Gimli stepped closer to Aragorn ,,You might as well accept it - we're going with you, laddie."  
Aragorn shook his head, smiling his acceptance. 

They slowly rode towards the back of the plateau. Past the ancient standing stones that lead to the narrow pass.

The six if them made their way up a gloomy canyon, shadowed by black fir trees. The shadowed ridges of the Dwimorberg mountain rise before them.  
It was a spooky place.  
,,What kind of an army would linger in such a place?" asked Kyuhyun.  
,,One that is cursed…" answered Legolas. Heechul looked around ,,Long ago the Men of the Mountain swore an oath to the last King of Gondor - to come to his aid, to fight, but when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled… Vanishing into the darkness of the mountain… And so Isildur cursed them - never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge."  
Silence surrounded them, there were no birds, no wind. Only the ominously muffled thud of their horses’ hooves on the dank fir-needles.

Before them, at the root of the mountain, a sheer wall of rock towered.  
,,The very warmth of my blood seems stolen away." whispered Gimli.  
Within the walls, a creepy dark door gaped like a mouth of night. Signs and figures were carved above its wide arch.  
,,The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead, and the Dead keep it. The way is shut." translated Heechul.  
At that moment: a chill wind seemed to rush out of the doorway. Aragorn stared into the blackness, his hair blowing wildly.  
The horses reared and bucked in terror, turning and galloping away.  
,,Brego!"  
The horses disappeared. Aragorn turned resolutely towards the doorway ,,I do not fear death!" he walked into the blackness.   
Legolas quickly followed with Heechul by his side. Kyuhyun exchanged an uneasy glance with Gimli and followed, swallowed by the darkness.  
Gimli was left alone.. He hesitated, struggling with his fear ,,Well, this is a thing unheard of… An Elf will go underground when a Dwarf dare not." he gritted his teeth ,,Oh! I'd never hear the end of it!"  
Gimli plunged into the tunnel behind the others.

Théoden strode through the camp, Éomer at his side ,,We must ride light and swift. It's a long road ahead… and man and beast must reach the end with the strength to fight."  
Merry was preparing a little pony with a saddle and supplies. He was wearing an oversized helmet and Rohirrim clothing. He looked at once nervous and excited.  
Leeteuk came up to him, troubled ,,Little Hobbits do not belong in war, Master Meriadoc."  
Merry turned to him as Théoden joined hmthe Elf  
,,All my friends have gone to battle. I would be ashamed to be left behind!"  
Théoden shook his head  
,,It's a three-day gallop to Minas Tirith. None of my Riders can bear you as a burden."  
,,But… I want to fight!"  
,,I will say no more."  
Théoden wheeleed his horse away. Leeteuk looked at Merr my apologetically and left.

Aragorn lead them into a wide cavern. He waved his torch through the darkness: illuminating a huge cavern.  
A ghastly creaking noise, like stone being sundered, cut through the silence.   
A ghostly figure stepped from the rock walls.  
They looked on in horror, as a mummified spectre loomed before them: eyeless sockets, rotten teeth, a pale sickly glow… The King Of The Dead.  
Heechul grabbed Kyuhyun's wirst, keeping him close.  
Fog swirled around as the ghost snarled at Aragorn ,,Who enters my domain?"  
Aragorn moved forward, unflinching ,,One who will have your allegiance."  
,,The Dead do not suffer the living to pass…"  
,,You will suffer me!"  
The King Of The Dead’S malevolent laugh echoed through the caves.  
The fog suddenly rolled back, forming a retreating wall of grey vapor. Slowly, rank upon rank of spectral warriors were revealed!  
Ghoulish faces, rusting weapons, tattered banners. A dead army of many thousands assembled around the cavern.  
Aragorn stared grimly at The King Of The Dead as he smiled evilly… Aragorn held his gaze.  
,,The way is shut…"  
The King Of The Dead moved relentlessly towards Aragorn ,,It was made by those who are Dead and the Dead keep it…"  
Kyuhyun loomed around. They were now surrounded by an army of the dead.  
,,The way is shut. Now, you must die."  
Legolas fired an arrow at The King Of The Dead. It passed straight through.  
,What did you expect, genius?' thought Heechul bitterly.  
Aragorn kept moving forward, his eyes locked on the spectre ,,I summon you to fulfill your oath!"  
The King Of The Dead snarled and raised his deadly   
sword above Aragorn’s head ,,None but the King of Gondor may command me!"  
Aragorn raised Andúril.  
With a terrifying shriek, The King Of The Dead sweeped his sword towards Aragorn’s head.  
Aragorn raised his sword in answer.  
CLANG!  
The blade of Andúril clashed with the spectral sword, the sharp ring of metal reverberated through the caverns.  
The King Of The Dead stared at Aragorn in disbelief ,,It cannot be - that line was broken!"  
Aragorn grabbed the shocked ghost by the neck, holding the sharp blade against the ghost’s throat ,,It has been remade!"  
Silence.  
Aragorn released The King Of The Dead, addressing the ghost army ,,Fight for us and regain your honor!"  
Ghostly faces stared hollow-eyed at Aragorn.  
,,What say you?"  
Silence.  
,,What say you?"  
,,Aghh! You’re wasting your time, Aragorn!" said Heechul ,,They had no honour in life, they have none now in death."  
Aragorn ignored him,  
yelling ,,I am Isildur's heir. Fight for me and I will hold your oath fulfilled. What say you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since i'm taking pretty long with the chapters may i suggest something as an apology?  
> good omens.  
> seriously if you haven't watched it already you should give it a shot. it's amazing.


	7. Chapter 7

A guard yelled down from the parapet above the huge   
wooden gate ,,Open the gate! Quick!"  
The huge gate swung open, revealing Faramir’s badly wounded horse, dragging Faramir behind. Both the horse and Faramir were impaled with Orc arrows.  
,,Lord Faramir!"

As catapults were prepared, Gothmog rode through ranks of Orcs.

Iorlas and other soldiers arrived at the citadel with   
Faramir’s unconscious body on a stretcher. Pippin and Ryeowook followed them.  
Denethor emerged from the tower hall. He ran  
towards his son ,,Faramir!"  
he bend to the stretcher bearing his son ,,Say not that he has fallen…"  
,,They were outnumbered, none survived." said Iorlas.  
Pippin was devastated. Ryeowook took a step back.

Gothmog turned to his lieutenants ,,Fear! The city is rank with it. Let us ease their pain. Release the prisoners!"  
,,Catapults!"  
At his orders, the great catapults fire THWAT!  
THWAT!  
THWAT!

The Orc catapults did not fire rocks…  
Horror sweeped through the streets of Minas Tirith as the severed heads of Faramir’s horsemen landed amongst the soldiers.

Denethor looked down at Faramir’s unconscious body  
,,My son is dead. My line has ended."  
Pippin has run to Faramir and bent towards him. He touches Faramir’s forehead ,,He's alive!"  
,,The House of Stewards has failed!" continued Denethor.  
,,He needs medicine, My Lord!"  
,,My line has ended."  
Ryeowook looked on desperately ,,My Lord!"  
Denethor slowly turned away, walking as if in a trance.  
He has reached the edge of the courtyard, staring in shocked disbelief at the vista spread out below:   
A full view of the orc army. From the top of Minas Tirith.  
75,000 Orcs were spread out across the Pelennor fields like a sea of black ants.  
Trolls loaded the catapults with rocks.   
Battering rams and siege towers were hauled on chains.   
Thousands of flickering torches gave the army the look of a moving city in the murky Mordor twilight.  
Denethor struggled to regain the power of speech.  
,,Rohan has deserted us." he said in rasping whisper.  
A huge boulder smashed into the wall of Minas Tirith.  
Boulders hurtled from catapults across the fields   
towards Minas Tirith.  
,,Théoden's betrayed me."  
A boulder smashed into a balcony full of civilians.  
Confusion and panic spread amongst the soldiers.  
,,Abandon your posts!"  
Ryeowook and Pippin exchanged a shocked glance.  
,,Flee! Flee for your lives!"  
Suddenly: THWACK!   
Gandalf’s staff smashed into the back of Denethor’s head. The wizard grimly swung his staff again, clubbing Denethor to the ground.  
Gandalf spun around and addressed the soldiers ,,Prepare for battle!"

The wizard galloped down the winding labyrinthine streets on Shadowfax against the flow of fleeing soldiers.  
,,Return to your posts!"

Shadowfax bounded up stairs onto the level one   
battlements. Gandalf looked at the approaching orc army, now less than 50 yards from the walls of the city ,,Send these foul beasts into the abyss!"  
He catche da glimpse of Ryeowook's blonde head, his sword clenched tightly in his fists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so… I'm back.  
> I am so sorry for not posting but everything got a bit too much and I had to take care of my mental healt first…  
> if you will still read this story, if you waited for it thank you for your patience and I hope I can finally finish this without much trouble.


	8. Chapter 8

Pippin raced down the steep streets passing soldiers running back from the burning city. Great balls of fire were hurtling through the air.  
The city was in chaos.  
,,Gandalf?" yelled Pippin ,,Ryeowook?"  
Amidst the fleeing soldiers…  
,,Pull back - to the second level! Hurry! Get the women and children out of here - get them out!" called Gandalf.  
Pippin desperately pushed against the tide of soldiers retreating from the fighting.

As orcs ran through the streets, men, women, and children fled.  
The pitched battle continued.  
,,Fight for your lives!"  
Ryeowook stopped in his way, turning and slashing an orc's throat.  
He had blood all over himself, his breathing fast.  
Suddenly in the midst of the battle, shrill and clear came the sounds of distant horns.  
Off the side of Mount Milldolluin, they dimly echoed - war horns of the West… Rohan has come!  
6000 horsemen, lead by Theoden and Eomer, stepped up to the skyline.  
Minas Tirith laid less than a mile away, down a gentle slope.  
Over 50,000 Orcs were swarming around the base of the city… thick black smoke belched from within it.  
Leeteuk set his jaw, rightful anger, and just tiny bit of fear in his eyes.  
The Orcs prepared for battle.  
Theoden galloped in front of his army, issuing urgent orders to his captains ,,Eomer! Take your Eored down the left flank! Gamling! Follow the King's banner down the centre. Grimbold, take your company right after we pass the wall. Forth and fear no darkness!"  
He rised in his stirrups, tall and proud, yelling in a clear, loud voice ,,Arise, arise, Riders of Theoden! Spears shall be shaken, shields shall be splintered… a sword day, a red day when the sun rises!  
A ray of sunlight escaped through the black clouds, bathing the Rohirrim in golden light. Weapons and armour gleamed .as 6000 horsemen held their spears aloft.

Below, on Pelennor field, the Orc kneeled and raised their lances in readiness.

As Theoden rode past the ranks of soldiers he ran his lance along their spears. The noise echoed through the ranks as the weapons of other riders clattered in response.  
,,Ride now, ride now, ride, ride for ruin and the world's ending!" Theodem faced his enemy ,,Death!"  
,,Death!" repeated the Rohirrim.  
,,Death!"  
,,Death!" joined in Leeteuk, his usually soft voice had a sharp edge to it.  
,,Death! Forth Eorlingas!"  
All the horns of the Rohirrim burst blast upon blast.  
The 6000 Rohirrim moved off, a great wall of horses and spear points, building up to a gallop like a rising tide, as they charged towards the 50,000 Orcs!  
The first volley of arrows hit the Rohan soldiers.  
The charge continued.  
The second volley.  
Gothmog watched in horrified awe as the Rohan advance continued.  
Sudden fear ran through the Orc and Uruk-hai assembled on Pelennor field.  
The Rohan charged like men possessed.  
The wall of Rohirrim horses and spears was seemingly unstoppable.  
Entire Orc companies vanished under their hooves, like sand beneath a foaming breaker, as they raced towards the main body of the Orc army.  
Orc archers fired into the thundering Rohirrim.  
Orc spears lowered… then suddenly the Rohirrim crashed into the Orcs and the air was filled with hacking, slashing swords and clashing shields.  
Leeteuk was a bit startled at how familiar it felt… How _good_ it felt.  
,,Drive them into the river!" called Eomer.  
Theoden stood proud in his saddle, yelling to his Rohirrim ,,Make safe the city!" his look of joy turned to horror.  
Across the vast sea of battle came 20 Mumakil. Massive elephant-like creatures, each carrying a war-tower, packed with Haradrim archers.  
Rohirrim riders panicked.  
Leeteuk's eyes went wide in shock as his horse stirred. He shushed it ,,You can't panick now, come on." he muttered, more to himself then the animal.  
Theoden on his horse, circled amongst his men ,,Reform the line… Reform the line!"  
Rohirrim horses moved back into line.  
,,Sound the charge!"  
The Mumakil bellowed as they were goaded into war, driven mercilessly by their brutal Haradrim masters.  
they lumbered into the sea of men, crushing riders and horses beneath their massive feet.  
Their spiked tusks swung wildly, sweeping and impaling riders.  
Leeteuk was thrown off his horse, cursing quietly as his full weight was forced on his left arm.  
Haradrim archers were sending a rain of arrows into the panicking Rohirrim!  
eowyn and MERRY are THROWN from their HORSE ...

A rabble of Orcs were clustered outside the sixth gate as Trolls pounded on its wooden doors with huge hammers.  
Wood splintered.  
The doors were near breaking point.  
Gandalf, Ryeowook and Pippin sat on stone steps, covered in sweat and grime, bone-weary from fighting, spirits  
and hearts bruised…  
Pippin looked towards the wooden gates at which a number of soldiers continue to build a barricade ,,I didn't think it would end this way…" said Pippin quietly. Ryeowook hummed in agreement, his sword fallen at his feet.  
Gandalf looked at the small Hobbit, talking gently ,,End? No, the journey doesn't end here."  
Ryeowook looked up at Gandalf, questioningly.  
,,Death is just another path, one that we all must take." he looked down to see Pippin looking up at him with fear in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing is currently super hard for me since I fell down the stairs and hurt my right hand (it's not broken or anything, but it hurts as hell) so I have to use the left one...  
> So few chapters may be written a bit clumsily because of it


End file.
